The present invention relates generally to an antiseptic skin cream composition and, more particularly, to such a composition which incorporates polyvinylpyrrolidinone iodine, also known as povidone iodine, as the active ingredient. In the preferred embodiment, the povidone iodine is decolorized by the addition of sodium citrate.
The use of povidone iodine as the active ingredient in an antiseptic skin cream is well known in the prior art. For example, povidone iodine compositions are broadly disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,857 which issued to B. Shetty on Sept. 12, 1978; 4,088,597 which issued to G. Morlock et al on May 9, 1978; 2,826,532 which issued to W. Hosmer on Mar. 11, 1958; 4,107,407 which issued to A. Cantor et al on Apr. 12, 1977; and 2,776,924 which issued to J. Martin on Jan. 8, 1957. Similarly, the use of povidone iodine as the active ingredient in dermatological cream compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,640 which issued on Dec. 19, 1978, to R. Chazan; 4,017,641 which issued to D. Di Giulio on Apr. 12, 1977; 3,671,545 which issued to A. Halpern on June 12, 1972; and 2,876,164 which issued to I. Wershaw on Mar. 3, 1959.
An inherent problem in the use of povidone iodine as an active ingredient in a dermatological preparation is that the natural reddish brown color of the povidone iodine is cosmetically unacceptable. It has been found that demartological creams which are white or clear in color are more cosmetically acceptable as they are less offensive to the user and may "vanish". While other skin preparations have incorporated povidone iodine as the active ingredient, none have consciously attempted to decolorize the povidone iodine to provide a cosmetically acceptable vanishing cream.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a povidone iodine based dermatological cream composition which is effective against a variety of bacteria, fungus and viruses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a povidone iodine based dermatological cream composition which has a cosmetically acceptable appearance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a povidone iodine composition wherein decolorization of the povidone iodine is accomplished without any alteration of the cidal effect of the free iodine.